Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 146
Suggestions Old Man Ho Ho vs. Ulrira They are both old people who give helpful hints from multiple locations Old Man Ho Ho multiple Islands and Ulrira Phone Booths. User:Coolkat100 20:17, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Neh as a fight it isn't that bad but really I'd be looking for a couple more connections then just that. Oni Link 20:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : No. – Jäzz '' 20:50, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : No No. --AuronKaizer ' 21:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Knope. -'Minish Link' 22:07, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Byrne vs. Groose I think it'd be nice to put a Skyward Sword character in the Temple while the issue is so current. Anyway both antagonize Link at the start of the game only to later warm up to him. Both play a part in fighting an ancient demon king and protecting Zelda. And while Link is off adventuring and such both stay behind in the company of an old lady. On a last note both have quite distinct theme songs that are remixed a lot through out the game. Oni Link 20:48, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : I'd say yes, but some people don't have it yet and some IPs don't either. – 'Jäzz ''' 20:50, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : We should have a SS combatant next week. We probably should have had one this week to be honest. It's not bad although Byrne is overplayed and has been in this thing about 3 or 4 times already. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:00, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : :I did also consider Cole vs. Ghirahim but that seemed a little too obvious and I'd feel having such a heavy plot related character like Ghirahim in could result in a lot of spoiler comments. Oni Link 21:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : True. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : LOL. --AuronKaizer ' 21:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Meh. -'Minish Link 22:07, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Pretty good. User:Coolkat100 17:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Ghirahim vs. Vaati I know I said I'd never support any fight featuring Vaati ever again, but someone is going to make this suggestion eventually and I see no particular reason why it won't pass when it does, so why shouldn't I do it? No fate but what we make, and stuff. Here we have two master swordfighters/magicians the true form of whose fashion sense cannot be grasped. Both are battled several times, and share the same sense of hubris as far as not considering Link a threat is concerned. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : It's going to happen anyways, and c'mon, fight between a fabulous person and a... really not so fabulous person. – ''Jäzz '' 22:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : I'm fabulous. -'''Minish Link 22:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Vaati is fought several times due to an appearance in several games I don't think that can really count. Regardless of the connections though I'll give it a support to see a Skyward Sword character in there Oni Link 22:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Think harder. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:44, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Two/Three forms, one battle. Oni Link 19:54, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : : You, of all people, should understand why those are, by any stretch of imagination, separate bloody battles. --AuronKaizer ' 09:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC) : :It's still all part of the same fight though. You can't go anywhere else in between except towards the boss fight. The conflict isn't resolved after the first stage, the fight isn't over. I would not class it under the same heading as Ghirahim being fought in the game at three completely separate points. By the same logic every boss in Twilight Princess except Fyrus is fought twice. Not that the nature of the word battle has any effect on the suggestion here, I've already given my support. Oni Link 19:00, December 2, 2011 (UTC) : : Think harder. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:26, December 2, 2011 (UTC) : : Nope. User:Coolkat100 17:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Why not. I'll have to be a little paranoid to avoid spoiler comments, but whatever. Also, Oni, there is a single game where Vaati has more than one battle with Link. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:11, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : : Meh better now than in 2 weeks, since thats the next time we're gunna see this suggested... 'Scathee'' 01:23, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : : Never liked antagonist fights like this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:33, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : : I'm tempted to support it so we don't have to see it again. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:02, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Colin vs. Fledge They are both timid and weak. They both look to up to Link for motivation and encouragement to become stronger and brave. --Birdman5589 (talk) 20:02, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : : Weak – ''Jäzz '' 20:05, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : :If does seem kind of weak. The connections are there all right but I feel we should be having a pretty big Skyward Sword character fighting to appease the crowed. Fledge as a plot related character is pretty minuscule Oni Link 20:10, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : : A bit too obvious. I may be interested in seeing this again down the line, but right now, no. --AuronKaizer ' 06:58, November 30, 2011 (UTC) : : I don't particularly dislike it, but I don't like it a whole lot either. -'Minish Link 14:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Bob vs. Devil Both unseen characters. Also, they're both awesome. Not as cool as Ice Block vs. Orca, but...well, look, this is mostly just me wanting Bob in the ToC, okay? And yeah, I'm aware we already did this with Santa vs. Tortus. -'Minish Link' 17:04, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : : BOB is awesome, but this ain't the fight for him. --Auron'Kaizer ' 17:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC)